mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Petra
She is a young scientist working in Portia's Research Center alongside Merlin. Petra is fascinated by technology from the Old World, often trying to extract data from old Data Discs and restoring shattered relics. By using this technology, she wants to see if she can bring telesis to society. When she is not working, she usually reads a book under the Wishing Tree in Central Plaza. She can often be found in the Research Center or sitting on a bench in Central Plaza. Players can bring her Mysterious Data Discs and she'll gather information from them. Within a few days, one should get the results in the mailbox. Background Originally from Ethea, Petra has been traveling all over the known world. For someone so young, she's seen and learned more than most people do in a life time. Petra has only one goal, which is to study relics left over from the past and see if they can bring telesis to society. She eventually came to Portia to study under Merlin and be closer to the Peripheries, hoping to find computer AIs from the past. Personal Life Petra was born on Winter of Day 11 in Ethea. Petra had traveled all over the world and learned a significant amount about the Old World technology. Having the goal of studying relics from the Old World, she came to Portia to study under Merlin to be closer to the Peripheries and hoping to find computer AIs from the past. Working in Portia, Petra likes to research old Data Discs to discover forgotten blueprints. Petra typically disapproves the teachings of the Church, seeing as she wants to use technology to better the world. However, she does agree to destroying dangerous technology after witnessing one of the technology blast a hole on the wall at Vega 5, although she still wants to study it first. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Merlin, her Friend, mentor, and fellow researcher at the Research Center. Like Merlin, harbors feelings of dislike toward Lee, the head of the local church who opposes the work of the Research Center. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Merlin| | Lee|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving or losing favor points with those NPCs as well. Schedule Petra typically remains in the Research Center throughout the day. Near evening time, she exits the Research Center to do other activities, such as shopping at Martha's Bakery or reading a book under the tree in Central Plaza. Some nights she can be seen at the cemetery's entrance, walking around a stone pillar for hours. Her home is in the center of town, between the park and Dr. Xu's Clinic, and is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hello, you're the new Builder, right? Nice ta meet you, I'm Petra. ;Stranger * If you find anything of value from the old world, please donate it to us. You have no idea how much a discovery can change the world. Don't listen to what the Church has to say; we just want to progress towards a better world! * The people in church are so stubborn! Why shouldn't we use technology from the old world? They obviously can make our lives more convenient. It really doesn't make any sense... * There are many forgotten technologies from the old world. Last time, Arlo found a self-heating box. When Merlin tried heating an egg with it, it almost blew up the Research Center. * I'm originally from Ethea. I came here because there are several old documents saying there exists a computer artificial intelligence called the All Source around these parts. You still see a robot or two out and about in our cities once in a while, but this All Source AI was supposed to be one of the best AIs ever created. I want to meet it! * Research shows, in the ruins near Portia, there's a lot of valuable contraptions from the old time and they are waiting to be discovered. It would be a pleasure to work here! * My teacher Merlin has to be in the top 10 anthropologists in the world. I need to work hard to catch up to him! * The research center can help with the optical disk you found in the ruins. There has to be something in there that you can use. * Hello! The research center welcomes you at all times. * My busy work schedule at the research center can't stop me from reading books. I'd like the books that cover a variety of subjects. |-|Missions= *Mission: The Bassanio Lift: The Director and I have been trying to neutralize this pollutant, but it's proving kind of tough. It's definitely a chemical from the Old World. |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I can't stand eating uncooked vegetables, so no salads for me. ;Ask about work *(What is it like working with Merlin?) ** People in the Old World did something called "science," where they would have a theory, then test it out to prove or disprove it, thus gaining knowledge. We're not really do too much science now, we're more like archaeologists learning about things history forgot. I want to do "science." *(What is it like working at the Research Center?) ** I get to be in constant contact with some of the most advanced relics from the Old World. There's a feeling of aw and terror at the same time, you know what I mean? ***(What was the most awe inspiring relic you've seen?) ****I saw a crystal globe once that could make it snow inside, with a projected picture of a couple. That was awe inspiring. ***(What was the most terrifying relic you've seen?) ****I saw a weapon once that tore a hole in the wall when I was at Vega 5. After that, I actually agreed with the Church's position on destroying the dangerous relics... but I still want to study them first. ;Casual talk * I do travel a lot, but I don't really sight see too much. I'm mostly looking at all the interesting relics that people unearth. Vega 5 was very interesting! That whole city was carved from a relic. ;Compliment *(You're doing good work at the Research Center!) ** I'm glad we're advancing human society bit by bit. *(You seem very smart!) ** Thanks, I'm just a good ol' bookworm. |-|Friendship= ;Friend * It's really nice to see you. My teacher praised me for the research progress on the optical disc. * Have you found any new discs recently? You gotta hand them over to me. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * Thank you for supporting my work dear. Rediscovering the science and technology from the old times is my ultimate dream. * Wanna ask me out? My teacher praised me again. I might get a break tomorrow. ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Excuse me I'm busy. Can you get out of the way? |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * It's nice to take a day off from research once in a while. Gift Tips: *Need to confirm whether Petra still feels neutral about Ruby, Sapphire, and Topaz |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. RPS Petra is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Photo Below is a gallery of Petra's poses in group photos. Petra group photo 1.jpg|Pose 1 Petra group photo 2.jpg|Pose 2 Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Salad |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Research Petra's unique trait is the ability to extract data from Data Discs. After discovering a Data Disc and taking it to Petra, Petra can examine the data from the Data Disc and provide a new blueprint for the player's workshop. Petra needs a number of Data Disc per blueprint in order to extract new blueprints. The research speed can increase by providing additional Data Discs to Petra. Research Notes After collecting all the blueprints available from Petra, she will speak of trading Research Notes to the player. These can be acquired at the Exchange Table in the Research Center for 10 Data Discs apiece. As of Alpha 6.0, these Research Notes do not serve any function, as they are currently a work in progress. Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Petra.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes